the next host
by the-hunger-games-vampire
Summary: there is a lot if mystery going around in the caves and many secrets are about to be known but who is keeping the secrets, and who will they tell? Come and find out. All these people belong to stephenie meyer but I wish I owned Ian O' Shea. :p hehehehehe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I wanted to write a story about the host so this is how wanted it to continue. **

**WPOV**

"Ian, are you listening to me?" I asked. Ian looks like he isn't even paying attention to me.

"Yes, I am my love," he said and then he pulled me close to his chest and then kissed me lightly trying not to break my new body. He then let go and smiled trying to say that he was sorry.

"I forgive you," I said and reached up to kiss him again

"Why don't we get going because it is supper time," he said and started pulling me along to the kitchen. This is how it is every day. It is like he wants to do everything for me because he knew I could not do that much with my new body, so I just let him do as he wished. We were in the kitchen in minutes; Mel, Jarred, and Jamie sat at the table with their food in front of them.

"Where have you two been?" Mel asked although she already knew the answer.

"Together as always," I said as a known fact as it was true.

"Of coerce," all three of them said in harmony and Ian and I could not stop ourselves from laughing.

"Well it is true love and you know it," he said and then lightly kissed me and the others groaned in annoyance, and we both started laughing.

"Ewwwwww! That is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo gross," Jamie said. He would understand later on in life.

Ian set me on my feet and we went to go get our meal. As soon as we got our food we sat down in our seats for the normal conversation and as usual Ian held my hand as we ate. After supper was over we went back to our room, and as always Ian was carrying me. He set me on our bed. I lied down and he lied down next to me and sighed.

"What is wrong?" I asked in a soft voice and then kissed his chin.

"I have been trying to do something for a while and could not find a way to do it and it has been bugging me for a while," he said.

"What did you want to do?" I asked as he got up.

"I want to ask you too…."

**SORRY. I NEED TO THINK OF HOW TO WORD THIS PERFECTLY AND SORRY IF I DO NOT UPDATE IN A WHILE BECAUSE I HAVE THREE OTHERS TOO. WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES. **


	2. Chapter 2

HEY. SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG. I HAVE HAD NO TIME BECAUSE I HAVE TO SPEND TIME WITH PARENTS.

**IPOV**

Wait how can I word this. This was always one of those things I could never do. I can never ask a girl anything directly. How do I word this? Fine I'll just say it.

"Wanda, I wanted to ask you to marry me." As I said this I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring I had gotten her on one of the raids. I looked up at her face and she was shocked.

"Yes, Ian." At that moment I slid the ring, and got up. She got up too and we kissed, more romantic than ever before.

"Wait, let's go see Mel. I want to tell her the good news."

"Okay lets go, but after that I get you all to my self."

"Let's go." So we ran to Jared's and Mel's room. We knocked on the door and Mel answered. They started blabbing away about wedding plans, and that is not really what guys really want to listen to so I went to go talk to Jared. He told me what I was in for. Thanks to Jared I was prepared. We hardly spent any time together because she was so into getting ready for the wedding. Before long it was a day before the wedding and I was hardly prepared. Jared helped me and so that day was spent getting ready, and soon the next day came. When I woke up in the morning Wanda was gone, but there was a note where she was and it said:

Dear Ian,

I left early because you are not supposed too see the bride before the wedding. So I will see you at the top of the isle.

Love you forever,

Wanda

Awwwww. I love her so much. I better get going or I am going to be late and she will be very mad if I am late and that is not good. So I went to go see Jared and Jamie to go get ready. Then go see the love of my life.

SORRY IT IS SO SHORT BUT AT LEAST IT IS SOMETHING.


	3. Chapter 3

**Plzzzzzzzzz review or I will stop this story. You need to review or no next chapter.**

**IPOV**

So I went to Jared's room, and he was all ready in his tux along with Jamie. I knew I was in trouble.

"Where have you been?"

"'I just woke up, and never mind about small talk we need to get going." I was getting very mad because I was going to be late. It took Jarred forever to get me ready and all three of us had to run to try to make it, but luckily I did. I made it right before the march started. I was out of breath when I got there. As soon as the march started I saw Mel come out in a blue dress and right behind her was my love, Wanda. She looked flawless. When I saw her my mouth just dropped. Jarred had to tell me to close it, then he started to laugh. The wedding was short but the kiss was the longest I have ever experienced. I enjoyed it very much. She did too. After the wedding the was an after party, Mel made a huge six layer cake. After the party we both got dressed for the night and went to our room. We both sat down on the bed.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Wanda O'Shea?"

"It feels so good, and how does it feel to be married to me?"

"amazing." I kissed her and after a few minutes we let go and were gasping for air. There was something I have wanted to always do with her, but never had guts to ask. I wonder what she is thinking of. Does she want to do the same as me? Should I ask her? What if she doesn't? Will she think I've lost it? Why am I asking me all these questions? Should I ask her these questions? STOP. Let me try to put this in words. But how?

"So…." This is so hard.

"So what?" She asked this with curiosity. What is going through her mind? If only I knew. It would make this a whole lot easier.

"Make what a lot easier?" That was when I learned I was mumbling all of that out loud.

"look. I have wanted to do something for a very long time, and I was wondering if you wanted to do the same so iwant to ask you if you wanted too…"

**Too bad you got a cliff hanger cause people did not review. So far on my poll the next host is losing so if you do not vote than this story will be gone and ends with a cliff hanger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for the reviews now plz keep reviewing plzzz!**

**IPOV**

I was not good at saying what was on my mind and that's because I am embarrassed because of what I think of. It is so hard to say what you think. I can show it or say it but would get it done faster? This is where you wish that we understood a girls mind. It would make things a hell of a lot easier. It is so hard to find out girls mind. They are so complicated. What should I do?

"Ian, Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Wait Is it okay if I leave you alone for a few minutes?"

"Why where are you going?"

"I need to go talk to Jarred."

"Okay than I will come cause I need to talk to Mel."

"Okay." We walked down to meld and Jarred's room hand in hand. We knocked on the door and Jarred answered the door.

"What the hell, Ian. It is nine o' clock at night what could be so important?"

"I need to talk to you privately."

"Fine. Wanda, why don't you go talk to Mel inside."

"Okay." As soon as she went through the door; Jarred closed the door and looked at me.

"What did you what to say?"

"I want to have … with Wanda."

"Wait, why do I need to know this."

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"How do I tell her this?"

"Look. I do not know what to say. If you want to have … with her than let me go get something."

"Okay." He walked out of the room and was back in a minute. He had a small item in his hand.

"What is that?"

"It will prevent Wanda from becoming pregnant. It is a condom."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Anytime"

"Yup. Wanda you ready?"

"Yes." How would I do this? I will…….

**I Will continue if I keep getting reviews and if not I will end it. **

**Push this button now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IPOV**

I will do this directly.

"Wanda, I want to make love to you and that is what I talked to Jarred about. I wanted to know if you wanted the same."

"Well that was Mel's idea because I told her about what you were doing and she guessed and I guess she was right."

"So…. Do you?"

"Of course. I love you and want to do the same but I thought I would wait till you were ready we reached the room and walked in the door and walked to the center of the room.

"So… You want to do this too."

"yes, so lets get to it." She started to tale off my white button up shirt, while I took off her t shirt, and from there we took it to the bed. We dropped on the mattress, and went right to work. People say that the first time is horrible, but for me it was the total opposite. I never knew I had that much energy in my body. I didn't know she had this much energy. She amazed me. I was so fascinated by this I know I would enjoy this. Who knew it would be this fun. I'm glad I waited because it wouldn't have been as much fun. In the morning I woke up and I was so tired. It takes so much more energy than I ever thought it would. I looked over my shoulder and Wanda was still asleep, so I turned over and put my arm around her. I whispered "I love you" in her ear. She caught me by surprise when she said," I love you too." Back.

"Wow! You scared me I thought you were still asleep."

"I just woke up. Last night was really fun. We should do that again."

"Well, I'm sure we will because it was a lot of fun for me too."

"Good. We should get dressed before someone comes looking for us."

"Right because that would be very emmbasasing."

"Yeah."

We got ready and as we were walking down the hall to the kitchen we caught up with Mel and Jarred.

"So…. How was last night?" asked Jarred.

"It was great." You could tell I was happy as because as i said this a huge smile spread across my face. It was so funny Wanda had to laugh and so did everyone else.

"So how was you're night?" Ian asked this.

"You gave me the idea and so we decided to follow you." After he said this we all started laughing.

"What are you all laughing at?" Jamie asked Mel this.

"Nothing."

"O come on I am old enough. It is no fair."

"Hey lets go eat before everything is all gone." We all walked down to the kitchen and then Jamie yelled, "Yes, scrambled eggs and bacon." He got a huge serving and we started a conversation about last night and all Jamie said was, "Ewwww! Grosse!" and we all started laughing.

**Hey look no cliff hanger and I will not do a cliff hanger if I get five reviews. I'm sorry these chapters are so short but I am only aloud on the computer for half an hour every three days!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, nice job on the reviews, I hope I'm not being mean but I feel like no one is reading my story so keep it up or I will stop.**

"_Hey lets go eat before everything is all gone." We all walked down to the kitchen and then Jamie yelled, "Yes, scrambled eggs and bacon." He got a huge serving and we started a conversation about last night and all Jamie said was, "Ewwww! Grosse!" and we all started laughing._

**IPOV**

For a month or two everything was normal. Everything was calm. The only problem lately was that Wanda and Melanie were sick. They spent so much time together because they were constantly puking and did not really want anyone to see them so they went in my room and were both in there. It started a few days ago. They only let me in for an hour each day. It was horrible not two see her as much as I use to. It was like sticking a blade through my heart but not killing me just letting me sit there in pain. It pained me to see her in pain because there was nothing I could do. So I just gave up. I was going in no matter what. Jarred was there and agreed totally with me. We both walked in and there they sat on by bed together with the garbage can in the middle of both of them.

"Ian, what are you doing in here? I told you I do not want you to see me like this." She looked so mad at me. I felt so bad but I knew I could not stand this.

"Look. I can't stand to be away from you like I have been doing for three days. It is plain torture."

"I know what you mean. It is torture for me too. I love you and it is hard for me to be away from you."

"So… can I please stay I don't care what you look like. I just want to be with you. Is that okay?"

"Fine you can stay, but you have to leave eventually and there will be no arguments when you need to go. Got it?"

"Yup." I went over to Wanda's other side and sat down next to her, and Jarred did the same with Mel.

"So… how are you feeling?"

"I feel horrible. Could you and Jarred go get us something to eat?"

"Okay. While I am on it I will get doc as well to come and cheek you out." Before they could say anything Jarred and I were out of the room on our way to the kitchen.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Jarred looked depressed as he said this. You could tell he hated seeing Mel like this.

"I don't know that is why we are going to get doc next." When we went to the kitchen I went and got crackers and two bottles of water. Then we went to go get doc as we walked into the hospital he was at his desk writing some thing down.

"Excuse me doc, but could you come with me to see what is wrong with Wanda and Mel. They have been sick for a few days so can you see if they are okay?"

"Of course." We walked down to my room. As we walked in Mel and Wanda stopped talking. I gave them the crackers and water. "Thanks." They both said this.

" Okay. Jarred and Ian, can you leave the room so I can examine them?"

"Okay." We both went outside and shut the door. We sat down and were waiting for doc to come back outside.

**WPOV**

Mel and I sat there while doc examined us. We were calm while he did this.

"Okay I am done."

"So… What is wrong with us?"

"You two are pregnant."

"What?"


	7. author note!

**I need to get three more reviews I want five reviews per chapter as long as you keep that up I will continue the story. I know I am being mean but I need reviews because I have a contest and I need to win. So plz review. This is very important! Thank you.**

**-bella**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey thanks for the reviews and I appreciate your suggestions and hope you keep it up. Plz keep reviewing and I will go on. Thanks.**

"_We should go see how the other two are doing." "Good idea." We walked to there room and opened the door. They were sitting there with the look of horror on there faces. Wanda was the first one to talk._

**IPOV**

"So… did Doc tell you what was wrong?" She said this with a worried look that shocked me. She looked as if she was going to cry. I felt horrible. "Yeah, He told us." After I said this I went over to her side and sat down next to her, and pulled her close to my developed chest. She then started to cry, so I just pulled her closer. In my ear she whispered, "What are we going to do?" It was hard to hear over her sobs but I managed. "This is not a bad thing, it is a good thing." She started to stop crying and so I lifted up her face by her chin and then kissed her. She started to get enthusiastic and so did I and it was so much better than it usually is.

"Enough we don't want to see this. Go get a room." Jarred said this to stop us from getting any more problems. "Let's go get some food because I am starving."

"Ian, you are always hungry." We all laughed and then we walked down the halls and then to the kitchen. Jamie, Kyle, and Sunny were all sitting at the table.

**WPOV**

"Wow! You two actually came out of your room."

"Oh shut up, Kyle." Ian said.

"I missed you two!" Jamie said this and came over and gave us both hugs. It was so good to see everyone again.

"Well, we missed you too." I love Jamie. He is like a little brother to me. We all got our food and sat down in our usual spots. "So… do you two know what is wrong with you? Is it a virus or something?" Jamie asked with pure curiosity. I looked at Mel as she looked at me. "Should we tell him?" I asked Mel so when she asked me I would not get stuck deciding. "I don't know."

"Please, I need to know whether you two are going to die or not. Please?"

"Okay, well you are going to be an uncle in a few months." "What?" "Jamie, I'm trying to tell you that Wanda and I are pregnant."

"Cool. I'm going to be an uncle!" Jamie would not shut up about becoming an uncle for the rest of dinner. After dinner Ian and I went back to our room and sat on the floor.

"Are you mad that I am pregnant?" I asked because he did not look that happy.

"Of course not, I am happy. I just wish you were a little older."

"Well… there is nothing we can do about it."

"I know and I actually always wanted to have children." He smiled a perfect smile and then I had to smile back. "Ian, I love you. I'm so happy that I am pregnant with your baby." "Now… how long are we going to have before the baby comes?" He asked and then looked right at my stomach. I looked down too. How could a little baby be inside there? It looked almost imposable. "Doc says that we are about 11 weeks pregnant so about seven months."

"Wow! That is so close."

"Not really. So life will be hectic in a few months."

"yea, but we will survive. Remember we have each other and help."

"I know but that means that our lives will not be the same. Hey will be so different. "

I don't know why I started to cry, but I did. Maybe it had to do to the fact that I would not have as much time with Ian and that he would not be around me that often.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to see Mel."

"Okay." We walked through the door and then down the hall to her room and while walking there I was trying to stop myself from crying. Just then we caught up with mel and Jarred walking out of their room.

"Well what a coincidence. We were coming to see you just now."

"Well Wanda wanted to see Mel so they can talk." We went inside and sat o the mattress.

"So was jarred mad?"

"He is mad at himself. When we got to our room he sat next to me silent. All I could think about was when we were both in the cabin in the woods; when he said that birth control was not on the top of his list. What about Ian?"

"He was kind of excited, actually."

**IPOV**

Jarred and I sat on the floor and talked.

"I hate myself." Jarred said it like he meant it.

"no you are not. It was a common mistake."

"yes a stupid one. I gave us both useless condomes. It was stupid."

"I just don't know how either one of them are going to pull through if we are miserable. So try to make them feel better. Mel needs your confidence. Don't you want to help her?"

"Yes I do."

**A/N hey I'm so sorry about not posting sooner. I have no time with school and all. Keep up the reviews and vote on the poll on my page it involves the story and I need to know your opinions. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry that my last chapter was so short. I thought I should give you some thing new. Well keep up the review. You are doing well. Also vote on the poll. It is VERY important.**

**IPOV**

Jarred and I sat on the floor and talked.

"I hate myself." Jarred said it like he meant it.

"No you are not. It was a common mistake."

"Yes a stupid one. I gave us both useless condoms. It was stupid."

"I just don't know how either one of them are going to pull through if we are miserable. So try to make them feel better. Mel needs your confidence. Don't you want to help her?"

"Yes I do."

"Than cheer up. Let's go see what they are up to." When we walked in they were talking about going on a raid to get some baby supplies. They looked at us and then went back to planning. "What are you doing?"

"We thought that we should enjoy this experience to the fullest."

"Well what do you want us to do?" they looked at us and tilted their heads.

"You and Jarred can go plan when our next raid will be."

"Okay." We both thought that they should be left alone to let them both talk to each other and any ways I needed to talk to Jarred. We went back to my room and sat down against the wall. Jarred still looked miserable. "Hey what is wrong?"

"I got my girlfriend pregnant! You tell me what is wrong with that."

"Mel is happy. If Mel is happy than you should too."

"But I am not I am so worried that she and the baby will get hurt in one way or the other."

"Mel is strong; she will be able to handle it. I just worry about Wanda. With such a small frame I wonder how she will handle the amount of months she has to take on."

"I just did not want this to happen and I already told her that years ago and look what happened I was the problem not her."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. Just move on, make Mel happy by making yourself happy."

"I don't like how you can try to help me when this is all my fault."

"It's because I wanted that to happen. I was hoping for that and you gave that to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, so thank you."

"Your welcome I guess."

"So when are we going on a raid?"

"We could go in three days. That will give them and us enough time to get things settled."

"Okay. We should just stay here until they are done talking. I don't want to disrupt them."

"Yeah I know, but how are we going to survive eight moths of being tortured by them?"

"I don't know, but I know it will be a pain in by butt and along with all the mood swings, God help us."

"Now how are we telling everyone here that we got them both pregnant?"

"That will be the worst part, telling everyone."

"Well, at least we will not be alone; we have each other to blame so I will blame you."

"Thanks, so much for you wanting that to happen."

"I'm joking."

"You better be or I will kick your ass O' Shea!"

"Yeah same for you, Howe."

We both playfully nudged each other and then got up to go get the others for bed. We went in the room and they looked like they were done. "So when are we going on the raid?" "We are going in three days so be prepared." "Okay."

**A/N Hey I will let this slip but I need reviews or the story will be stoped. I hate to do this, but I guess I need to. VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT IS IMPORTANT!**

**CLICK THIS BUTTON RIGHT HERE!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hey nice job and I hope that you like the story and keep up the reviews! I need new books to read so if you have any good books tell me. Thanks!**

_We both playfully nudged each other and then got up to go get the others for bed. We went in the room and they looked like they were done. "So when are we going on the raid?" "We are going in three days so be prepared." "Okay."_

**IPOV**

I took Wanda back to our room and we both got on the bed. She lay down in front of me and I put my arm around her waist.

"You know you will not be able to put your hand around me much longer."

"I know. I will also not be allowed to do many other things too."

"Like what?" She turned over to look at me. She looked very angry.

"Never mind. I love you and that is all that matters."

"I know. I wonder how Jarred is taking this. Mel said that she thinks that she made a mistake by getting pregnant. She thinks that Jarred is unhappy and that he is regretting everything."

"Well jarred is blaming everything on himself."

"Why would he do that we are both happy."

"He does not know that."

"He should know from the way Mel talks and looks at him."

"Well he doesn't."

"Well what do you want guys are clueless."

"Thanks that make me feel a hell of a lot better."

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit it. It is kind of true."

"Sure it is." That was it for talking that night. She didn't need to say that aloud. That was mean so than I fell asleep. I woke up to Wanda stirring and uttering in her sleep. Then she started to scream. I sat up on the bed and slipped her into my arms and tried to sooth her by stroking her hair.

"What is wrong?" I asked as she buried her face into my neck. She was now crying and I started rubbing her back. Then I looked up to the door to see Jamie walk in.  
"What is wrong with her?"… "I don't know." He sat down next to her and me. He looked at me and started to hold her hand and for once I allowed it because I knew that he would do nothing to harm her. She eventually stopped crying and went to bed, but I kept her in my arms because I knew she knew that she was safe in there. Jamie later left and I eventually fell into unconsciousness. When she awoke the next morning she was as happy as ever.

"Wanda, what was wrong last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Last night you woke up crying. You can ask Jamie he came in after you started crying."

"I don't recall any of that." Then I thought, and so the mood swings begin. It was so early. How long would I be able to put up with all this without complaining?

"So… do you want to go to the bath house and take a bath?"

"Sure, I feel so grouse." We got our cloths together and walked to the bath house. When we reached the rivers I heard Wanda sigh in relaxation. As we walked in to the room, we met up with Jamie.

"So… how are you feeling, Wanda?"

"Fine."

She then walked into the bath house and I followed and Jamie left. I then heard the water ripple and felt her cloths on the ground as I went pass them. I then took my cloths off and left them on the floor. I then dropped into the water.

"Where are you?" I could hear her moving around and could feel the ripples on my chest. I then went forward and found her. I put my arms around her and she snuggled up against my neck and I rested my chin on the top of her head. After a few minutes of being absolutely still she went away from me and then I felt a wave of wetness come from where she had gone.

"O no you didn't." I then splashed her and I could hear it splash like the waves on a beach. I heard her coughing.

"That is one way to kill me."… "I'm sorry" I went to her and then got splashed with water again. For ten minutes the splash fight went on. I knew it was childish but it was fun.

"We should get going." We both got out and got dressed. When we got out of the bath house it looked like she was tired. We then walked back to our room and then put our cloths in the hamper, and then walked to the kitchen to go get breakfast. We had pan cakes this morning and I got a decent amount where Wanda had only two. Everyone was already in the fields and so there was no one at the table. We ate in silence and cleared our plates and put them in the sink.

"I need to go to the fields. I'll see you later. I kissed her and then ran to the fields so I would not be late. Today we had t plow the fields. I was working with Jarred and Jamie along with a few others. We worked and finished by late day. When we were done we went to the kitchen and on the way I was talking to Jarred.

"So where is Mel? I haven't seen her around in a while."

"She is probably in our room still getting sick."

"Still?"

"Yes. I am wondering if there is something wrong with her."

"If she thought so she would go to Doc so just let her be herself."

"Where is Wanda?"

"She is working in the kitchen."

"Well… how is she doing?"

"She is doing well. Has Mel's mood swings started?"

"Yes. I'm constantly getting yelled at. It is horrible. What about Wanda's?"

"Yes only she starts to cry instead."

"So… how are you? I'm horrible but a little better than the other day."

"You need to get over it and move on."

"Okay. I will try."

**Now you need to review. Or the stoy will stop I want 10 reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I need reviews if you want me to update plz. I do not want to stop the story. You must review.**

"_Where is Wanda?"_

"_She is working in the kitchen."_

"_Well… how is she doing?"_

"_She is doing well. Has Mel's mood swings started?"_

"_Yes. I'm constantly getting yelled at. It is horrible. What about Wanda's?" _

"_Yes only she starts to cry instead."_

"_So… how are you? I'm horrible but a little better than the other day."_

"_You need to get over it and move on."_

"_Okay. I will try."_

**IPOV**

When we reached the kitchen I saw wand washing the lunch dishes. She was looking down at the dishes so I went behind her. I put my over her soldier.

"Boo!" She jumped in the air and the soapy water on her hands went all over me.

"Don't do that." She then turned and started pouting.

"I'm sorry…" before I could finish what I was about to say I had bubbles all over my face.

"You should be." I was smiling as she turned around and she was smiling too. We both started to laugh. Jarred then made me remember he was there by clearing his throat and speaking up.

"Wanda, have you seen Mel today.

"Yea, she said that she was going to go take a nap before we ate dinner."

"Thanks." He left jogging probably to go see Mel and drag her out of their room.

"So what have you been up to today?"

"I was here doing dishes all this morning."

"Do you want some help?"

"Sure." I picked up a dish rag and started drying and putting away the dishes.

"So where is everyone else?"

"They took a break about an hour ago."

"They never came back?"

"Nope."

"Well… I'm here now."

"Yes you are." We finished the dishes in five minutes which would have taken her another hour to do by her self.

"So what do you want to do now that you finish early?" She started pulling me by the arm down the halls and making such sharp turns. We ended up in front of our room. She opened the door and put me on the bed. She then sat on the bed too and started to sit on top of me when there was a knock on the door. She got of and we both sat up. In came Mel and Jarred. They took a seat on the end of the mattress.

"So why are you two I here?"

"We wanted to know if you both have everything ready for the raid."

"Why we have all tonight."

"Mel wanted to know if we could go tonight instead of tomorrow." Wanda started to fiddle with my fingers as I thought.

"So do you two mind if we go tonight?"

"No, its okay we are ready." Wanda looked sad as she answered.

"Okay so when are we leaving?"

"It's up to you. Who is going with us?"

"It is going to be us four and Jamie. I thought that would be enough people."

"Okay"


	12. Chapter 12

**Look I want reviews and nothing new will be on till I get ten. There were two new chapters only a few days apart so it was doubled so I will not update till I get them. Now review or no story.**

 **BELLA **

**Click this button now**!


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay so when are we leaving?"

"It's up to you. Who is going with us?"

"It is going to be us four and Jamie. I thought that would be enough people."

"Okay"

"We will leave know."

"Great." We got our things and left. Jamie was so excited to be going with us. Since the last raid he had not been allowed to go. We were now divided into groups. It was me and Jarred and the other group was Wanda, Mel, and Jamie. Mel refused to let Jamie out of her sight and I was surprised Jarred was letting Mel out of his. We dropped them of at Wal-Mart and we went to go get more cyrotanks. When we got to the hospital there were people in scrubs unloading full cyrotanks from a truck. We waited until they we all inside to go to the open shed and grab some. We grabbed about ten of them before the car was full. We thought it was going to be harder than it was so we had nothing to do.

"So what are we going to do know?"

"It will probably take them a while."

"So what do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know."

"Lets go see if they need our help." We drove back to where we had let them off and parked in the middle of the parking lot. We walked in and it was huge. We ran from aisle to aisle looking for them until we found them in the baby department. They had a bunch of stuff in the carriage and were now looking at baby cloths. Jamie looked as if he was interested in all of this.

"So how are we doing?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We finished early and wanted to know if you wanted any help."

"You two can go and get the food."

"Okay." We went and got a carriage and then started to fill it with a ton of food, stuff that we have not had in a while. Like cookies, fruit, pop tarts, cereal, soup, and a lot of other stuff. When we finished the carriage was filled with stuff that would last a few weeks. We met up with them at the cheek out counter they were already checking out. We came up to them and started to put our stuff on the counter. I started to wonder on how we were going to fit this all in the car. When they were done bagging we had three carriages and we started for the car. We ended up with Wanda sitting on my lap because there was not enough room.

"Did you get all that you needed?" Jarred asked and he looked at Mel.

"Mostly. We just need to get a few other things."

"So no more raids until after right?"

"Most likely."

"Good." We drove back silently and just played with the curls in Wanda's hair. She stroked my arm and we were back in no time. We finished unpacking and left the car outside because the headlights would be too visible in the dark. We both collapsed on the mattress when we got to our room and I loved how she fit in my arms. She was asleep in minutes and I sighed and went to bed too.


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks passed and time grew shorter. Wanda's stomach grew bigger than her and before I knew it she was almost nine months along. She had so much weight on her small frame I was surprised she could handle it. I turned to look at her sleeping face and I kissed it lightly. She was so peaceful when she was asleep. As I went to pull away her hand grabbed my neck and pulled my lips back to hers.

"Good or bad?"

"Very good!" She smiled and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Time to get up?"

"Yup." I held out my hand and helped her get to her feet. We went to the kitchen and took our normal seats. We started to eat but I stopped when Wanda did.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good."

"Do you want to go take a bath to try to relax?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay." We walked to our room and got our clothes together and started to walk to the bath house. We walked right in cause there was no line. I got undressed and slid into the water. Wanda also slid in and I could feel the ripples from where she had come in. I swam over to her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course. If I didn't would I look like this?'

"No. It just seems that you don't act the same as you used to."

"What do you want? I'm eight months pregnant. Am I supposed to act the same?"

"Not really but sometimes you need to tell me that you love me."

"Okay I will try to."

"You know? We don't even have a name for the little baby."

"Why don't you pick a name and I pick a name. If it is a boy than I get to pick and if it's a girl you get to pick."

"Okay."

"You also can't tell the other person the name so it will be a surprise." I smiled and she reacted the same way. She put her head in between my neck and sighed.

"We should get going. People are gonna want to use this room."

"Okay." We got out and got dressed in new cloths. As I finished getting dressed I heard a lot of water hitting the ground.

"Ian?"

"What????"

"My water broke."

"What!???"

"Ian, it's time." I started to flip out. Oh shit oh shit! What am I supposed to do?

"…"

**Im sorry it is so short I had no time and this is all I could type Plz review on this question.**

Should I stop writing the story with one last chapter and then in a little while add a epilogue for when the babies are all grown up????

**Plz tell me what you think. Also people who saw new moon there is a poll on my profile answer plz.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ian?"

"What????"

"My water broke."

"What!???"

"Ian, it's time." I started to flip out. Oh shit oh shit! What am I supposed to do?

"…"

IPOV

"Where are you?"

"I'm right by the door." I walked over to where she was and picked her up. I started jogging to the hospital wing with her in my arms and everyone looked at me as I passed them. Most of their eyes were focused on Wanda. When I walked into the room I laid Wanda gently on a cot and Doc came rushing over.

"Whet is wrong??"

"Wanda's water broke." He started to check her heart beat and blood pressure.

"Wanda, you are going to have to wait a while before it is time." He went behind his desk and grabbed a bottle of NO PAIN. "Here take this. It should keep the pain of the contractions down until it is time." Doc placed the strip on her tongue and it dissolved. After a few seconds she looked more peaceful than before. She looked a little tired though.

"You should go to sleep."

"I'm not tired at all." She yawned and her eyes fluttered. I gave her a smile.

"Okay. Maybe I'm a little tired."

"Sweet dreams, baby." Her eyes closed and she was out in minutes. I put my hand around hers and started to stoke her wrist. She was absolutely perfect. I always wondered how I could ever deserve a person this good and how she could ever love me. I guess it is like how I love her. She is so attracting to my eyes. I heard footsteps echoing from the cave floor and I looked up. Jamie was in the door with a tray in his hands. He examined the room and placed the tray on Doc's desk and came over to where I was.

"What's wrong with Wanda?"

"She is about to have her baby."

"Cool." He pulled up a seat next to mine and sat there. He sat there a wile and then he fell asleep after about half an hour and stayed asleep. I lifted him fro the chair and laid him on the cot next to Wanda's. I want back to my seat and I just looked at Wanda as she slept. She was as beautiful as ever. Doc was at his desk reading a huge book. He kept looking up at Wanda and then would go back to reading. Then as I went back to look at Wanda her eyes flashed open with a horror struck look.


	16. Chapter 16

She was as beautiful as ever. Doc was at his desk reading a huge book. He kept looking up at Wanda and then would go back to reading. Then as I went back to look at Wanda her eyes flashed open with a horror struck look.

IPOV

I stared at her and she did not look that good like she was in a lot of pain and that she was ready to puke. There was nothing I could do and that is what hurt the most. Doc looked up and saw Wanda's expression and came rushing over. He checked Wanda and the word's he said were the ones I was waiting for.

"Alright Wanda, you are ready to deliver."

"Okay. I'm ready." Doc gave e few instructions to Wanda; I wasn't paying attention to any of this. I was in my world of what my life will be like when I have a little kid around. Then pressure on my hand pulled me out of my dream. I shook my head and started to pay attention to what was happening but it was already over. I looked at Doc and he had a little bloody baby in his hands He grabbed the towel he had gotten before and started to whip the baby down. He raped the baby in the towel.

"It's a girl." He gave the little girl to me and she looked up at me with big blue eyes. I smiled and showed her to Wanda. She smiled and then the smile disappeared. So looked like she had before.

"You were supposed to wake me up." Jamie looked down at my little girl and he smiled and she smiled back.

"Can you hold her? Doc, can you come here?" I gave her to Jamie and Doc came on over. He looked over Wanda and the he looked surprised.

"Wanda, it looks like you have been carrying twins. I need you to do the same as before." This time I was paying attention and she applied pressure to my hand that was around hers and she relieved my hand, but did the same again. Then she relieved and another baby cried. There was a second baby in Doc's arms. He carried the baby to his desk and grabbed another towel and wrapped up the second baby. He gave the baby to Wanda.

"It's a boy." I looked down to his face and he had green eyes that just looked up at you and then he had a smile that spread across his face.

"What are we going to name him?" I asked as I stared at my son.

"How about Ryan? That was the only name I actually could think of."

"Great. It is not some girly name for him."

"What are we naming our daughter?"

"I was thinking of Nicole. What do you think?"

"I love it." Jamie handed Nicole back to me. Wanda and I looked at each other and we both smiled. A baby in each of our arms.


	17. important

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!**_

Hey I could not think of anything new to write so I have a new story about what happens sixteen years later in the caves with Wanda, Ian, Jarred, and Mel's kids grown up. Plz read the story and leave reviews.

-bella '.'


End file.
